An optical information recording medium represented by Compact Disc (CD), Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), and Blu-ray Disc (BD), etc., has responded to increase of recording density heretofore, mainly by shortening a wavelength of a laser beam and by increasing the number of aperture (NA) of an objective lens. However, it is said that all of the aforementioned methods have almost reached their limit for a technical reason, etc., and therefore increase of the recording density by other means/system, is desired. Among various proposals, in recent years, a multilayer optical disc of a guide layer system in which a guide layer having tracking servo information (groove) is provided separately from recording layers has been proposed as a multilayer optical disc with the multilayered recording layers. Thus, a structure of the laminated recording layers is simplified, and accordingly a disc manufacturing cost is expected to be reduced.